Part of Me
by SiderumInCaelo
Summary: Blaine sings Katy Perry's Part of Me about his parents for Glee club.


**A/N**: Hey, my first fic where Kurt isn't the main character! Yup, I got sucked into Blangst. Anyway, the italicized bits are flashbacks / memories, and lets just say it takes place sometime in season 3. Please review!

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schuester starts as he enters class, chipper as always. "This week's assignment is parents," he says as he scrawls the word across the whiteboard in large letters. "Sing anything you want, as long as it's about one or both parents."

Blaine's anxiety shows on his face for a second as old memories flash in his mind (_his dad yelling at him when he came out, the disappointment in his mother's eyes whenever she looks at him, countless silent dinners_), but he pushes them down and listens to Kurt immediately start listing the pros and cons of various songs to express just how much he loves his dad. Blaine even manages to smile, because he loves knowing that there are parents like Burt Hummel who will always love and accept their kids.

The week progresses, and, as predicted, everyone sings a song dedicated to the love between them and their parents. Blaine had briefly hoped that Quinn would sing a sadder song (Kurt had filled him in on all the New Directions' drama from previous years, including Quinn getting pregnant and kicked out), but she instead goes with a sweet, hopeful song about a mother-daughter relationship getting stronger.

The only other performance he pays attention to is Kurt's, of course, which illustrates how thankful he is to have a father like Burt.

Friday rolls around, and Blaine briefly hopes that he'll get out of having to perform, but that hope is dashed when Mr. Schue, after Tina's performance, says, "and that just leaves Blaine!"

He walks up to the front of the room, and hands the sheet music of "Part of Me" to the band members. He had considered doing "Ain't No Son," but there was no point in being hyperbolic (not to mention he didn't think he could sing _don't expect to get my love for free / and don't blame me_ without breaking down).

Blaine offers no introduction before the song, instead just facing away from the rest of the glee club as the music starts, and jumping in at the appropriate point.

You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

He goes through the first stanza before he feels brave enough to look at the other people in the room. Most have expressions of surprise and pity – Mr. Schue in particular looks shocked that one of his assignments could have ended up like this – but Quinn's eyes show understanding. He's not strong enough to look at Kurt yet.

He looks away from everyone as he keeps singing, allowing himself to get lost in the memories.

Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows

_Blaine flinched as his dad threw a wrench onto the floor of the garage after Blaine had made a mistake on the car they were fixing. Blaine retreated to the house, having long since learned that is was best to leave when his father's temper flared up, and he blinked away the tears that welled up in his eyes as he heard his father mutter something about "useless faggots."_

You ripped me off, your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams

I fell deep, you let me down

_Blaine was in a hospital bed, sore despite the painkillers and unused to the cast on his left arm. His parents entered the room, and for a split second of wishful thinking, Blaine thought his mom would wrap him in a hug, just as she did when he younger to make him feel better. But then his mother opened her mouth and "maybe now you'll realize how absurd this gay thing is" came out, and Blaine knew he'd never be able to go to her for comfort again. _

But that was then and this is now

Now look at me

As Blaine continues singing, though, better memories pop up. _Blaine had just come out to Wes and David, and was so nervous – what if they rejected him, what if they taunted him – but David just clapped him on the back, said thanks for telling them, and went back to his history homework. _

Now look at me I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowin', oh whoa

_Blaine was kissing Kurt for the first time, and it felt perfect. Kurt, the boy who had gone through hell at school but had refused to change or back down, who had made Blaine's life so much brighter just by being in it, was kissing him back, and Blaine couldn't imagine anything more right. _

This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me

Blaine finally looks at Kurt, whose expression is worried, but also so proud of Blaine for opening up about his parents. The song finishes, and Kurt is up and wrapping Blaine in a hug before the rest of New Directions can bombard him with questions. He knows that they'll come later – he's fully expecting Mr. Schue to prompt a meeting with Ms. Pillsbury – but for right now he'll just take comfort in Kurt's warm, solid presence.


End file.
